Trepidation
by Lyumia
Summary: I remember it was raining and his wild pink hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. "Children shouldn't be outside so late at night." Bashfully he pouted with his hands curled into tiny fist. "I had a bad dream." I also recall pulling his soaked body close, and leading him back to the house were me and Gramps lived...


I've had a lot of time to think.

Since I left Fairy Tail my life has been a little quieter, and I didn't mind being away from the noise- yet I found myself in need of some entertainment other than my vigorous training.

Deciding to take a walk in Mongolia with one of my hands shoved deep into my pocket and the other sporting an umbrella I glanced about the empty streets, occasionally somewonew would dash by in hopes of avoiding getting soaked with whatever makeshift cover they could make but nothing of interest caught my eyes.

"Sorry." Someone muttered bumping into my back after I abruptly stopped as a cat dashed past my feet into a nearby alley way.

I glanced back, a little surprised to see the Dragon Slayer, Natsu. He walked past me, dark eyes aimed at the paved streets.

"Natsu." I called out. I called his name a second time, and he finally glanced back at me.

His face seemed to brightened, as he eagerly waved his fist. "Laxus! You come for a fight didn't you! Get ready for a pounding!"

I snorted. Just like him. "As if." I wasn't going to spare him a second thought until I noticed he was shivering slightly. "What are you doing out so late, anyway."

With a little pout he turned his head away childishly. "I could ask you the same." Folding his arms over his chest.

I sighed, "Kids shouldn't be outside so late," Pulling him by the scarf I moved the umbrella in my hand over, ignoring the water dripping on my shoulder as my large hand touched his warm skin that felt unbearably hot.

"What are you doing?" He looked up at me suspiciously, I could tell he was still expecting a fight.

"You have a fever."

He relaxed. "Now that you mention it, I wasn't feeling good today." He commented with a shrug that made wonder how easy it was for an idiot to achieve such levity.

I took his wrist pulling him along as I started to head in the direction my house was.

"Laxus! Where are you taking me?"

Rolling my eyes I figured the fewer words we exchanged the less likely I was to knock him unconscious. "My house."

"Why?"

Ignoring his questions, and occasionally between whines of protest he'd try to instigate a fight, by the time I reached the edge of the city I almost kicked open my door out of irritation and threw him onto the couch. "Shut up." I finally growled.

"This is where you live...nice place." He studied the room carefully.

After I took a few towels from a closet I stormed over to the dragon slayer I slung the white cloth over his head. "Here."

He hesitated, bundling the fabric in his hands and staring at it.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot." I snatched the towel out of his hands and began to roughly rub it against his wet mop of hair. I couldn't help but notice it felt rather soft.

Without realizing it I was running my fingers through the strands that were now in total disarray from my assault. "Laxus?" Natsu pushed my hand away. "What's up with you man? You're acting weird."

A little embarrassed that I was doing such a thing in thew first place, I glared at the wall. "You're just a stupid idiot."

"I ain't stupid!" He barked, a shiver making his entire body tremble.

If his sharp teeth weren't bared at me I would've thought he looked vulnerable as he sniffed in an attempt to clear his nosenose and trembling shoulders.

Fetching some spare pillows and blankets I tossed them onto the couch, and threw one of my shirts towards his general direction. "Don't get my furniture wet. Bathroom is over there." I jerked my thumb towards the open door.

When Natsu left the bathroom he sniffed the food I was cooking, wobbling a little. "Smells good," he mumbled. "When did you learn how to cook?"

" _Sit_." Seriously, can't he shut up for two seconds?

" _Woof_." He growled, throwing himself down on my couch. I snorted; he's acting like he owns the place.

I managed to finish cooking the soup I had on the stove without pouring the hot broth over his head and passed him a bowl.

"Thanks." He muttered, slurping at the liquid noisily- discarding whatever childish notions he had about my cooking previously, and quickly scarfed it down.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll get sick." My warning was too late as the mage slumped in his seat with a sigh.

"But it was so good, feed me for the rest of my life." He laughed, face flushed and a thin sheen of sweat.

"If you dare come back here I'll fry your brain. If you have one."

"Stop calling me stupid. I know I ain't smart, but I'm not an idiot." He pouted.

"Could've fooled me." I whispered, but I was sure he heard me anyway. "Wizard or not, it's pretty dumb to be wandering around at night without an umbrella while its raining, and I've never heard of a fire wizard getting a fever." I explained.

Natsu stayed silent, so I kept myself busy hanging up his clothes to dry and washing the used dishes.

"I had a bad dream." He admitted sheepishly. "I don't remember it, but I know it was bad."

"Don't dwell on it, there's no point."

"Yeah." His shoulders sank.

"Get some sleep."

Retiring to my room I stared up at the ceiling on my back waiting for sleep to come, while crickets chirped outside my window; despite the occasional yawn my gaze remained fixed on the ceiling when a soft whimper reached my ears.

When I crept out of my room, a low whine emitted from under the thick blanket on the couch, and with his superhuman senses, Natsu glanced back at me with pleading eyes- seeminly relieved.

"Laxus."

"What is it?"

"I'm scared."

Deciding that something similar to Elfman's philosophy wouldn't be very comforting, I warily approached the dragon slayer, draping my arm around his shoulder and moving to sit down next to him. "That's alright."

"Everyone was sad." Came the muffled explanation when the pink haired wizard hurried his fave into my chest. "I couldn't do anything." Glancing down at Natsu's flushed face he continued. "I remember that night, I was so scared and I didn't want to wake up Happy or Lisana, so I started walking around." A violent tremor racked his entire body. "I was cold too...and you with your stupid bossy I-stronger-than-you-so-eat-it self started dragging me..." This time his heavy panting interrupted his rant. "...were so warm...I was so warm...like now..."

As Natsu clung to my torso I vaguely recalled just what he was referring to.

"It was Igneel you were crying about last time, wasn't it?" I inquired, remembering how the blushing child had blurted out how unnecessarily large his bed had been when he reluctantly admitted he sought my comfort.

A nod interrupted my train of though, and scooping Natsu into my long arms was no problem as I dropped him onto the mattress. "Laxus?" There was confusion in his voice, but as I hurried myself underneath my heavy sheets he curled up next to me.

"Shut up and get some sleep."

A content sigh came from there teen as Laxus ignored the part of his brain that had no tolerance for the dragon slayer's snoring, and drifted off to sleep himself.

Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
